One Dance Leads to a Kiss?
by UnForgettableSin
Summary: Oneshot?YukixKyo.If you got a better title,I'm all ears.Yuki doesn't want to go to the dance,but will a bet with kyo change that?What feelings will be unearthed?And who the heck is Haru falling in love with anyways?All will be answered...sort of.


Sin:Kyo is probably being **MAJOR** OOC.Especially at the end,But it just makes him more sexy and easier to make Yuki do what he wants.

Iruka:You're evil...

Sin:-_rolls eyes-_Even _Sakura_ knew that.Now me must go attack against the forces of lost laudry eating chibi vampires!

-_runs off-_

Iruka:She's finally lost it...

Sin:_-running around in room,screaming-_I reject your reality,and substitute my own!

Kakashi:No my dear Iruka,she never had it...

**She disclaims,though this fic enduced a couple of nose bleeds on her account she merely enjoys tormenting bishouens for your and everyone else's enjoyment.**

**Author's thanks:Thank you in advance for reading this crap I dare to call fanfiction.This is my first FriutsBasket oneshot PERIOD.And my first ever YukixKyo shot.I know there are probably a couple things off but I have know idea just how tall yuki and Kyo are.Please don't be too harsh.In here let's say Kyo had a growth spurt and he's just a bit taller that yuki,'k? k...**

**If you read this and get a better Idea for a title?tell me in a review,I honestly couldn't think of a better one than what i have...**

* * *

Kyo sat with Tohru,Momiji,Haru,Arisa,Hana,and Yuki on the school roof.They were talking about the dance.By they,I mean everyone except Yuki,and Kyo.

"Are you going to the dance too,Uotani-san?"Tohru asked.Arisa stopped drinking her gatorade to look fondly at the brunette,"Dunno.What about you Kyon-Kichi?"Kyo twitched at the nickname,"No."he muttered.Tohru's smile turned to a frown,"Oh,Kyo-kun.Dances are fun!I bet Haru will go too!"She turned to the expressionless boy,"Right Haru?"She smiled. "Hn?Oh,yeah."He turned when he heard a female voice calling him."Ha-chan!"Momiji squealed as the girl appeared.Her solem grey eyes turned soft when the little boy he ran up to hug her.Haru tugged playfully at her loose hip length silver/blonde hair.

Some how the curse didn't effect her.Almost everyone at the school assumed she was a vampire from america.Unknown to them she was half vampire and that was why the curse didn't affect her.In most of Haru's classes he bacame good friends with her and didn't have to worry about turning into an ox around her.Even though she knew of the curse.

"Looks like Haru's over you,Prince charming."Kyo snickered as the three teens left.Which earned him a glare from said prince.Arisa looked back and forth between the two rivals,"What about the pirnce?Is he going to the dance?"Yuki put down his bowl of rice,"No,There are too many girls from my fanclub that will be there."He sighed.

"Why don't you go with Tohru-kun?"Hana asked creepily.Tohru shook her head,"I promised Momiji-kun that I would go with him.Who else could Yuki-kun go with?"pausing,Tohru focused really hard to answer the question.

((7:00 pm,everyone's at the dance except...))

When Shigure heard about this (see higher up paraghraph) he hatched an evilly perverted plan with Aaya."Oh,BROTHER!?" An annoying sing-song voice rang through Shigure's house.Yuki twitched,knowing that voice anywhere."OH!YUKI-KUN!" Aaya popped in the door,"You're going to the dance!"Yuki raised his eyebrows,"No,I'm not Ayame." Aaya shook his head,"Yes you are,come!"Shigure popped up behind him and smiled stupidly.Why?cause he's a pervert,he can do that. "What?Is Rat-Boy scared?"A voice asked,Kyo's naturally.

"Baka Neko.I'm not afraid."

"Then why aren't you going?"

"That's none of your buisness,baka."

"Why don't you prove your not afraid prissy boy!"Kyo sneered. "Outside!"Shigure told them.Seing into the future with his perverted powers.(A/N:Sorry..i just had to put it cause i can do it too!)Kyo didn't get a chance to react when a blow in his gut forced him through the paper doors.After he recovered her leaned on his elbows toward to rat."Why don't we make this interesting?"Kyo smirked evilly,really irking the rat,"What?'The violet eyed boy asked."You heard.You win,we stay home,I win we'll go to the dance.Together."He smirked evilly."Unless,of course,you don't think you can beat me."

Angry violet met crimson and the battle re-started.Kyo threw a punch at Yuki who easily caught it.And pulled him close,then instead of punching his stomach stared into deep crimson and gasped at unknown tenderness within their depths.Caught in a redened haze Kyo pulled him close and kissed him gently.Yuki's eyes immediately widened and too shocked to notice the Neko had laid him on the ground and was straddling his waist."I win,"he wispered silkily.Smirking down at the frazzled rat."Ready to go?"he asked getting off the other boy.Yuki stood and glared at the neko,"Fine."

He knew he was blushing madly as he walked to the school grounds holding hands with his arch enemy,who he now,for some odd reason,didn't hate so much anymore.Not only was he holding hands but their fingers were laced too.Kyo seemed perfectly fine with that fact.Yuki wore his usual chinesse dress shirt and tight pants while Kyo wore loose cargos and a tight black T-shirt.

Tohru raced up to them with Momiji by her side,she was about to greet them when she froze noticed their hands.She didn't have to say anything,a Prince-Yuki Fanclub girl walked up at the sight of her precious Yuki and froze in place,"What are you doing with him?!"pointing an accusing finger at Kyo,who merely freed the rat's hand from his and draped an arm around the blushing Rat's shoulders,"He's my date,thank you very much."There was a sharp snapping sound,like a jaw closing shut, and she imediately shrieked and ran away from the presumed vampire girl who walked up with Haru.

"Get away you vampire freak!"She screeched as she ran off."Thank you,Ha-chan."Yuki mumbled to the black clad girl. She smiled as Haru asked,"What's with your date?" as he leaned on his date's shoulder."We made a bet and I lost,"Yuki told him sadly.

A fast beat dancing song started to play."Oy!Come on Tohru!Let's go dance!"Momiji pulled her to the dancing floor,followed by Haru and Holly,Arisa and some boy,and Hana and an equally freakish dark boy.Kyo pulled Yuki with him,"You don't want to dance with me?"He mock pouted at his date's resistance.He draped his arms over the other's shoulders and wispered, smooth as silk, inches away from the other's face,"Come on Yuki.It's a fast song."He stood straight and pulled him to the dance floor,allowing his hips to sway with the beat.Eventually Yuki forgot about the stares from girls and boys alike and began to dance to the beat.Swaying and rolling his hips to the fast paced music.

After the song our faveorite bishouens met up with Tohru,Momiji,Haru and Holly at the punch bowl."Dudes,have fun?"the silver blond asked.Taking a drink.Yuki panted heavily before taking the offered drink.The teens passed on the next song to rest,which was 'Hips Don't Lie'.Even though it was an american song and only one student understood it,the fast beat was fun and easy to dance to.

Done recuperating,the teens headed out to the dance floor again.Just in time for a slow song to start playing.Yuki reluctantly allowed Kyo to place his hand on his hip.He carefully leaned and laid his head on Kyo's shoulder.They swayed and stepped lightly to the song.

_-I can manage to draw breath,_

_And for me that ought to be enough,_

_In it's self and yet..._

_All little old me ever does is, repeat _

_The same old mistakes,_

_How strong do I need to become_

_Before I can get by without hurting anyone?_

Kyo pulled Yuki closer and smiled down at him.He blushed but smiled back.Kyo nuzzled his hair as they continued to dance with each other."Yuki?" He looked up to the tanner boy with his violet eyes shining with happiness of dancing with Kyo like this,"Yes,Kyo?"

_-I am not going to stray,_

_I am going to trust in his love,_

_And with it, I will go on living._

Kyo took in a dep breath.Steadying himself for his words.And what would happen because of them.

_I am going to take these wounds_

_That will not close_

_And squeeze them tight..._

"I love you,Yuki.I want you to be happy."Kyo told the violet haired boy.Waiting for him to push away.But instead he leaned closer and slipped his hand,once resting on Kyo's shoulder,and wrapped it around Kyo's waist."I love you Kyo."

_The two of us must keep on walking,_

_Since we can never return again._

"You know the consequences for loving me?"Yuki asked quietly.Unsure of the Cat's answer."Yes."came the reply,"But I don't care.Nothing will change my mind."

_Even now deep within my heart_

_I still feel the pain of this Indelible sin..._

As the song ended the two boys pulled apart.Kyo stared into the most beautiful violet eyes before placing a kiss on the other's lips.Yuki deepened it and ran his tounge over Kyo's bottom lip and sucked gently.Granted permission he licked ever crevice of Kyo's mouth.While Kyo did the same to Yuki.They finally pulled apart for air,smiling at each other.

"Let's go home."Kyo took Yuki's hand and laced pale fingers with his own."Yeah,let's go."Yuki smiled up at him.

* * *

Sin:I'm Back!How was it?I know the fighting scene isn't my best work but I really tried to make this interesting...sorry about shigure's weird perverted powers..i just couldn't help myself... 

Iruka:Defeat the evil lost laundry chibi vampires?

Sin:lost laundry _eating _chibi vampires.And no.They've won once again!But I shall avenge my dear Plushie!

Iruka:You freak...

Sin:I know_-grins-_...the song used is called Indelible Sin,a theme song from the anime FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.I used the translated english lyrics for this story.And yes they are correct,My dvd has english subtitles,(which cannot be removed...i know,I've tried...)and this is copied straight from the dvd.

Please review!Should I add another chapter?Should it have a hard core lemon?What?Tell me!PLEASE!?

Reviews?critism?Helpful facts?Comments?**Questions about my sanity?**Send 'em in a REVIEW!


End file.
